All In the Name of Love
by Ceaseless Insanity
Summary: "You have me, Hermione," he said quietly, even as a dark smirk threatened to surface, "You'll always have me. I'm here now." Dramione, AUish.


Author's Note: This is an AUish fic...kind of. Anyway, this is one of a handful of Dramione fanfics that I feel confident enough to post for now (I'm still new here). It's a small piece that I had written for my class a while back and definitely one of the darker fics I have written. Hopefully, I will publish more later when I have the chance to edit them, which, hopefully, will be soon because I tend to jump from fandom to fandom. :P Feedback is welcomed.

Oh and one more thing, I personally have nothing against Ron (this is purely for the sake of plot) and even though there isn't much dialogue, I hope the characters aren't too OOC.

Anyhow, enjoy! :)

* * *

All In the Name of Love

He stared into the small quaint café from across the street, his grey eyes fixed on a couple seated near the windows. He watched as Ron and Hermione happily enjoyed their breakfast together, oblivious to his intense gaze, watched as the stupid red head hand-fed her a scone, watched still, as the beautiful brunette threw her head back and laughed with no restrictions when she realized she had crumbs on the corner of her lips, Ron chuckling with her as he wiped the tidbits off her face. Draco clenched his fists in anger, feeling jealousy bubble unpleasantly in his stomach even as a wave of guilt washed over him not a second later when he forced himself to remember he was supposed to be happy for them, that they _are_ his best friends. Indecision and internal struggle flashing in his eyes, he turned around abruptly and stalked away, not trusting himself to _not_ do anything.

It was later on that same night that he found himself walking down a quiet street with one of said best friends after a night of drinking at a local bar. Ron had called him earlier to come out, claiming excitedly that he had some important news, an important decision that he had made. Currently, Draco silently listened with barely suppressed irritation as Ron rambled on about _her_, how perfect _she_ was for him, how _she_ fit him like a missing piece to his puzzle, how happy that _she_ was his. Gritting his teeth, Draco painfully wanted to beg to differ. In an alternate reality, where his parents didn't exist and blood status didn't matter, _she_ would be _his_ and his alone. So lost in his own thoughts was he that Draco almost missed what Ron had just elatedly said.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, a sense of dread settling into his stomach.

Ron chuckled giddily, barely sober enough to slur out his next words. "I said…_hic_, I'm planning to p-propose to her t-tomorrow!" he exclaimed excitedly, eyes sparkling with mirth and happiness, blurred slightly by the alcohol pumping through his body.

Draco froze, his heart stopping for a long moment. Everything around him seemed to fade away as he realized the severity of Ron's statement: his beloved Hermione was going to get _married_ to Ron. Slowing down his steps as shock and anxiety slowly began to devour him inside, Draco fell behind, his thoughts whirling with intensity. He couldn't believe it. He…he was too late. He scoffed at himself mentally as he realized how foolish he'd been. He'd always thought that he had _time_, that he will one day be able to make Hermione love _him_.

Draco ran his hand through his hair agitatedly as he blankly watched Ron stumble happily a few yards in front of him, laughing loudly to the skies in his drunken stupor. As thoughts of what could have been, the life with Hermione that he could have had, and the happiness they could have grown together raced through his mind, he suddenly paused. His mind's eye flashing with an image of Hermione in his own arms, Draco made a decision and ran to catch up with the still stumbling Ron.

* * *

He hugged Hermione close as she cried pitifully into his shoulder, sobbing her eyes out as she mourned the death of her lover. It had already been a few days after the funeral, Ron having passed away in a car accident.

"He—... I—… What will I do now, Draco?" Hermione asked softly through her tears. "Merlin, I miss him so much…" she croaked out, her voice full of pain before she broke down into more quiet weeping.

"We will always miss him, Hermione, but you have me," he said, hugging her even tighter as he kissed her forehead tenderly, "You will always have me. I'm here now." He heard her sobs finally quiet with his words, her crying now reduced to soft sniffles and silent tears. Feeling her squeeze him gently and thanking him softly, Draco hid his smirk as he buried his face into her soft thick hair, his mind flashing back to the moment he secured his victory.

_His mind racing with thoughts of possibly losing any future with his beloved brunette, Draco was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of headlights flashed from a truck that was just turning into the deserted avenue he and Ron were walking on, the loud music and off-key singing of the driver echoing through the otherwise quiet street. Determination hardening his grey irises, he steeled his resolve and wasted not another moment as he jogged to catch up with Ron. Slowing down behind his friend who had doubled over next to the curb, ready to hurl from all the alcohol he had, Draco waited, his form shrouded in the shadows of the dark street. Just as the truck was about to bypass them, he pushed Ron._

_And never looked back. _

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. :3


End file.
